


Dead on Arrival

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dark Comedy, F/F, Mild Gore, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GoGo's life changes dramatically when she gets impaled with a steel bar--and lives.</p><p>--</p><p>On hiatus. The first arc is done, but the next isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“GoGo!”

Honey Lemon screamed, and fell to her knees before her friend. Her mouth fell open in horror, tears welling up in her eyes.

The others scrambled to the top of the hill of rubble.

“Honey, what’s--!” Wasabi ducked over to the side and lost his lunch.

Fred shook his head. “Oh, man, what an awful way to go…”

Hiro stared. “Baymax…” He whispered, “Is GoGo…?”

The robot nodded his head sadly. “Scans detect residual brain activity. Vital signs are null. It is impossible to survive being impaled by a steel bar of this size; she will not live much longer, if she is not already dead.”

“Oh, god…” Honey Lemon sobbed, “GoGo… if you can still hear me… I just want you to know: I love you.”

GoGo’s dead, blank eyes suddenly turned very alive, and very surprised. “What?!”

Honey looked up, and blinked. The engineer tried to look dead once more, but corpses aren’t known for blushing.

Hiro blinked. “Baymax… what’s going on?”

“This is _extremely_ unusual! GoGo’s vital signs are still null, but her brain activity has surged back to heightened levels of activity, alongside a large increase in endorphins and dopamine—though, her emotional state remains negative, and now she is experiencing a large flood of cortisol.”

“GoGo…” Honey Lemon mumbled, “How are you still alive…?”

“Just get me out of here first, alright?! I’ll explain later!”

The others quickly went to work. Wasabi chopped parts of the steel bar off, Baymax and Fred pulled it out. The others cringed as they saw the bloody, gaping hole in GoGo’s chest, going all the way through her body.

Honey Lemon gingerly pulled her back up to her feet. GoGo looked down at her wound, and groaned.

“Well… that definitely left a mark.” Hiro mumbled.

GoGo looked up, frowning. “Yeah, it did. Look, guys, I’m sorry for keeping this from all of you… and I’m _really_ sorry for what I’m about to do.”

Her hand exploded into fire. Before anyone could react, everything turned to white.

* * *

“Man, that was a close one!” Fred cried as he hung from Baymax’s arm, _“Super_ lucky it missed.”

“Baymax isn’t really equipped for treating those kinds of injuries.” Hiro quipped. “Seriously though, that was _too_ close.”

Honey Lemon nodded. “I don’t know what I’ve done if it… you know.” She looked over to GoGo. Her armour was missing the giant hole. “You feeling any better?”

The engineer nodded. “Yeah, just… shaken up, is all.”

“Near-death experiences tend to have extremely negative effects on one’s emotional state,” Baymax chimed in, “Alongside causing reflection on one’s actions prior to the incident, introspection on one’s life and habits, and the phenomena known as ‘seeing one’s life flash before their eyes.’”

“Speaking of which, how far away from Fred’s place are we?” Wasabi yelled, “Because I’m seeing a lot of flashes of me, falling, and the ground!”

“Just a few more minutes, ‘Sabi!” The geek replied, “Then we can all be hanging back, getting patched up, and sipping sodas in the backyard!”

“Actually, guys, I think I’m going to be in one of the guest rooms;” GoGo said, “I need some alone time.”

“You got it!” Fred said, “I’ll have Heathcliff bring out your spare clothes stash, in case you need a nice, long, relaxing hot shower!”

The engineer winced internally. “Thanks, Fred.”

* * *

In a flash of fire, a bill from “Mr. Noh’s Cleaning Service” appeared on the writing desk as soon as GoGo closed the door. The smoking piece of paper showed an extremely hefty sum for several large, difficult jobs done on short notice. The engineer ignored it, walked over to the curtains and pulled them shut, then peeked her head out to the hallway to see if anyone else was around, before ducking back into the guest bedroom.

She turned to the full-length mirror, and finally removed her chest plate. She cringed as soon as she saw the giant, dark red rims staining the material underneath—alongside the gigantic hole on her chest that she could still see right through. With a groan, she started stripping off the rest of her armour.

There was a knock on the door. “GoGo?” Honey Lemon said.

The engineer just stood there, half-naked, and with a gaping wound on her chest, calm as can be until she noticed the door opening through the mirror and the hole in her chest.

“Oh, sorry, the door was unlocked and I—“

They froze. GoGo looking over her shoulder, Honey Lemon staring at her, her hand on the knob.

Faster than any human could move, GoGo pulled her friend inside and locked the door behind her.

Honey Lemon screamed, but there was no sound. She staggered backwards, arms flailing about, her eyes wide open in shock, her mouth hanging open in horror.

GoGo turned around, her own eyes wide open in fear. “Honey, calm down! I’m not going to hurt you! I swear, that is the last thing I want to do!”

The chemist looked down at the gaping wound on her friend’s chest, then back up to her face. She slowly stepped over to the side of the bed, and sat on it.

The engineer sighed. “Thank you.” She ran over to the duffel bag filled with her clothes, dug out a black shirt, and pulled it on. The wound still bled onto the fabric, but now it wasn’t as obvious.

“I am going to ask you some questions, and you are going to nod ‘Yes’ or shake your head ‘No.’” GoGo held out her hands, and carefully stepped over to Honey, a good distance away from the chemist. “That good?”

Honey Lemon nodded.

“Do you want me to erase your memories, and forget any of this ever happened?”

Honey shook her head.

“Is it because you want to know how I’m still alive?”

Honey nodded again.

GoGo sighed. “I’m not human. I’m a demon from Hell. _Now_ do you want me to erase your memories?”

Honey Lemon paused to think. After a few moments, she shook her head once more.

GoGo held up a hand higher. “I am going to give you back your voice, but only if you won’t scream or shout for help. Promise me you won’t do that?”

Honey nodded.

The demon made a rapid gesture with a hand.

“So if you’re a demon,” Honey said, “Why haven’t you done something evil like kill me or erase my memory anyway?”

GoGo sighed. “As far as I know, I’m just working to make up for all the things I’ve done when I was alive. I don’t know about the other demons.”

The chemist frowned. “How do you not know?”

“The Afterlife is strictly on a need-to-know basis. I don’t need to know.”

“Can you tell me anything about life after death, then?”

GoGo shook her head. “No. Allow me to demonstrate: the entrance to the Afterlife is like a hovercraft full of eels with fermented duck eggs raining down on you from above, all while chipmunks on sulfur hexafluoride spend their days singing crooners songs.”

Honey Lemon broke out in laughter. “Seriously!?”

“No. But it’s what happens if I try.”

The chemist nodded, and wiped the tears from her eyes. “Okay, I can get that. But why don’t you have horns, wings, or a tail?”

With twin flashes of hellfire, GoGo sprouted two small, black-and-purple horns on the top of her head. Her bare feet morphed into hooves, the same purple as her hair dye, with the fur around them black.

“Aww, you’re so cute with your horns!” Honey Lemon gushed, and pulled out her phone, “Can I take a picture of them?”

The demon blushed. “They… don’t show up on technology.”

“Aww.” Honey put her phone down, “Can I touch them?”

“NO!” GoGo staggered back.

Honey Lemon flinched. “Woah! Sorry! Is that like, against demon customs, or will it kill me?!”

“N-no…” GoGo looked away, “They’re just… really sensitive.”

The chemist nodded slowly. “Good sensitive, bad sensitive?”

GoGo blushed even harder, and took another step backward. Honey Lemon lunged forward and started rubbing the two horns between her fingers.

“Uhhnn…!” The demon shivered and blushed even harder, her mouth opening in a pant.

Honey Lemon let go, her hands flying back to her mouth. “Oh, my god, that is _so_ adorable!”

GoGo held up her hands, her face burning almost completely red. “No more touching them, please…!” She whispered.

The chemist chuckled as she sat back down. “I’m good, sorry; I just had to know. So,” She paused for breath, “You’re not evil, at all?”

GoGo nodded. “I was once. Never again.”

Honey Lemon hummed. “Okay. Anything else you need to tell me?”

GoGo stared.

“What?”

“You’re… taking this _extremely_ well.”

Honey Lemon laughed. “Well, I admit you had me completely terrified when I saw that hole on your chest, and then you pulled me in and locked the door behind me… but it turns out, demon or not, you’re still the same GoGo I know and love.” She paused, a blush forming on her own cheeks. “I mean, uh, you know, ‘friend’ love, not—“

“Yeah… about that…” GoGo looked away, “You already said it, but I wiped your brain, so…” She started whispering, “I love you too.” She cast her head down and intently studied the carpet.

Honey Lemon squealed in delight, rocketed off the bed, and pulled the demon in for a tight hug, all but burying her face into her chest. “Oh, man, this so _totally_ not how I had this play out in my head, but it _so_ much better!” She stepped back, hands on GoGo’s shoulders, “Wait, how did I confess, anyway?”

The demon frowned. “… You don’t want to know.”

The chemist nodded. “I was the one who found you with the bar through your chest, didn’t I?”

“… Yes.”

“Well, doesn’t matter now!” Honey stepped back, “My girlfriend’s a demon, and getting impaled is not gonna stop her! There aren’t any rules I should know about dating supernaturals, is there?”

In twin flashes of fire, one-page pamphlets materialized in their hands. The paper was still smoking as they read them.

**Divine/Damned-Mortal Relationships Primer**

**1\. Relationships fail often, and fail hard.**

_When the honeymoon is over, the honeymoon is **over.**_

**2\. Relationships can be incredibly dangerous.**

_There is nothing an enemy loves more than a target they can actually kill, and/or permanently injure._

**3\. Relationships can be very rewarding.**

_Sometimes you only find your soulmate on your second time around._

**4\. Lovers can assist in their partners’ duties.**

_Completely voluntary. Gains are sum total of both, with a 10% Teamwork Bonus._

**5\. Lovers can bear children.**

_If biologically impossible, feel free to call for divine/damned intervention._

**6\. Lovers can always reunite on the mortal plane.**

_Wherever you end up, know that there’s a place you can always meet again, if you really want to._

Honey Lemon looked up from hers, and smiled. “Sounds good to me!”

“I don’t know, Honey…” GoGo put hers down, “I… need to think about this.”

The chemist put her pamphlet down, and looked the demon in the eyes. “If it’s because you’re a demon, of who you were when you were alive, or the fact that you’re basically a criminal on parole: I don’t care. You’re still the GoGo I know, still the GoGo I love.”

Honey leaned forward and planted a kiss on her cheek. “Take your time. I can wait.” She walked over to the door, and waved. “Bye, GoGo!”

GoGo gave a weak wave back. “… Bye Honey…”

The horns and the hooves disappeared in another flash of fire. The demon threw herself onto the bed, looked up at the ceiling, and sighed.

“Why can’t my _un_ life ever be easy…?”


	2. Chapter 2

“How’s the hole?”

“Still there.” GoGo replied as they walked, “It’ll take at least a week to heal completely.”

Honey Lemon hummed. “Gotcha. Given any thought to you know what, yet?”

“Yeah…” The engineer looked away, “Still need more time, sorry.”

“It’s fine! I can wait.” They stepped through the front doors of the Nerd Lab, and parted ways. “Bye GoGo!” Honey Lemon smiled and waved.

GoGo blushed and made a limp wave back. “… Bye Honey.”

The engineer turned around just in time to walk right into Fred in his mascot costume. She flinched, looked up, and glared at him just as the geek pulled back the mouth of his suit.

“So, you guys official yet?”

GoGo blushed even harder. “No! Why are you even asking?!”

“Well, it’s pretty obvious that you two have already fessed up, what with how you two have been acting around each other ever since your near-death experience...”

The courier shut her eyes, and scowled. “Don’t tell me you guys have betted on this…”

Fred nodded. “If you say ‘Yes’ now, Wasabi’s gonna be a lot richer! Hiro’s still banking on you not officially being a thing yet.”

GoGo groaned. “Seriously?”

The mascot nodded again. “And also seriously: say ‘Yes.’ I know you’ve probably got your reasons for delaying, but trust me, just do it; it’ll work out eventually.”

The engineer rolled her eyes. “Oh, and since when did _you_ become a love expert?”

“I’m not!” Fred held his hands up, “I’m just saying, sometimes, in spite of all the doubt, you just gotta do it and see how things go from there. I know a lot more comic book creators that regret not doing something, than having done something.”

GoGo cast her gaze down, and left for her workstation.

“See you GoGo! Think about what I said!” Fred shouted as he pulled the mouth back on, and went deeper into the lab.

GoGo found her tools, her bike frame, and a new batch of mag-lev wheels waiting for her, just as she’d left them yesterday. She picked up a disc, but found she didn’t have the heart to attach it to the bike. The courier set it back down, and pulled out her phone.

* * *

They were outside, in the shade of one of the more isolated trees around campus.

“So!” Honey Lemon said as she sat down onto the grass, “You said you wanted to talk to me?”

GoGo nodded as she joined her on the ground. “Look, Honey, I still think this is a really bad idea, us being together; the Otherworld is pretty messed up and dangerous… you could get hurt, or even _killed,_ and I’m the only one immune to death and dismemberment.”

The chemist laughed. “You say that like I don’t already do that when we go superheroing.”

The demon blushed. “This is an _extremely_ crazy world, Honey, are you really, truly sure about this?”

Honey Lemon cupped her lover’s chin, leaning down to bring them face to face. “I already was, GoGo. Are you?”

The demon started to blush even harder. “I… um… uh…”

Honey closed her eyes, leaned forward, and kissed her. She pulled back, her eyes half-lidded, a mischievous smile on her face.

“How about now?”

“… Yes…”

The chemist hummed. “So, does this mean we’re officially together now?”

GoGo looked away. “I… guess so?”

Honey was about to lean forward for another kiss before a package materialized between them in a flash of fire.

The chemist picked it up and chuckled. “Prepared, aren’t they?” She set the box down on the ground and dug through it. “Pink hoodie with runic symbols on it; charm bracelet which I’m assuming is an unholy artifact of something; purse full of potions with neat labels like ‘Stun,’ ‘Exorcise,’ and ‘Restrain’; lots of alchemical recipes, reference materials, and a book—‘Proper Care and Compassion for your Demonic Lover’—oh! And what’s _this…?_ An ID, an employee’s cap, a delivery route, and a voucher for a free bicycle?” She looked at her lover and grinned.

GoGo frowned as she looked at the last few items. “That’s my route.”

Honey Lemon laughed. “Correction, GoGo: it’s _our_ route.”

* * *

“Honey, let me do the knocking, please.”

“No thanks, GoGo!” The chemist shook her head. “I mean, it’s not even that difficult! I just knock on the door, ask them to sign, hand the package over, then leave, right?”

GoGo nodded. “Normally, yeah; but sometimes, you’ll have to fight or kill them. Some of these guys can get weird. And don’t ever take any offers to give blood, any part of your body, or your phone number or e-mail address, alright?”

“Alright!” Honey Lemon smiled at her girlfriend, put the package under one arm, and knocked on the apartment door with her free hand. “South Isles Delivery Service! Anybody home?”

There was the sound of bolts and locks being undone on the other side. The door cracked open as far as the chain would let it. The customer narrowed their eyes at the chemist. “You’re not the usual girl.” They mumbled.

“I’m new, ma’am/sir!” She held up the delivery, “I’ll need them to sign for this package, please.”

The customer grunted, shut the door, and slid the chain off. They opened it again, grabbed Honey by the collar, and pulled her inside. GoGo rushed in just in time to crash against the door as it slammed shut.

The demon was thrown onto her back, the wood glowing with ominous, infernal energy. GoGo stood up, braced her shoulder, and rammed into it. The door burst open with a blast of hellfire, the demon’s hoodie and the bandages over her wound catching fire and burning away into nothing.

Half-naked, with a giant hole in her chest, and smoke still rising from her body, she ran in to a ritual circle in the living room, Honey Lemon on her back and grinning inside said circle, and the customer knocked out and magically bound in the corner, a sacrificial knife kicked all the way to the other side of the room.

“Hi GoGo!” The chemist waved casually, before she noticed someone walking in on the scene through the hole on the demon’s chest. “Civ, behind you!”

GoGo snapped around and made a lightning fast gesture with her hand. The civilian stumbled away from the scene in a daze, the courier ran over to close and lock the door. She turned back around to see Honey Lemon already standing up, and pulling out her clipboard.

“I’m starting to like this job already!” She said as she made a remark with a pink pen. The package, the customer, and the evidence of their scuffle disappeared, and a brand new hoodie flashed into her girlfriend’s hands.

GoGo sighed as she pulled on the replacement clothes. “From now on, I’m doing all the knocking.”


End file.
